fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
String Magic
String Magic '(糸の魔法, ''Ito no Mahō) is a Caster Magic that revolves around the generation and telekinetic manipulation of strings. On an advanced level the caster is able to change the particular material and density of the strings they create. Overview A rare magic, String Magic is a type of Caster Magic that was developed long ago, with roots in the ancient region known in present day as '''Minstrel. It was developed by a mage who also worked as a doll maker, but was developed in a variety of fields by an interest that exploded in a variety of circles, particularly in those of martial arts and high powered magic. That being said, String Magic has developed to something far beyond the sole control of puppets. As it stands presently, there are many different aspects to String Magic that vary beyond a Caster's proficiency in the Magic. At it's most basic level String Magic is the simple creating and manipulating strings near and around the body of the Caster. This allows for the Caster to react at a much faster rate than what most are possible of. Say a target casts a fireball upon a String Magic user, the user would then be able to use their strings to pull themselves quickly from the path of the blast. This is particularly used most frequently by Martial Artists, as it is able to allow them free reign over their moves, be it drawing them closer to an opponent or hurdling themselves out of the way in dealing with taking and dealing with hits. This also allows the caster to manipulate objects close to them as well, particularly in drawing weapons back to the hands of their users or in swinging particular obstacles into the way of their opponents. By utilizing this magic, dispatching multiple enemies and working alone against multiple targets is much easier than for those who rely on martial arts and specific combat techniques alone. More advanced casters are able, to however, utilize this magic to a much deeper level than that of those who use it on it's shallowest level. They are able to change the fabric-type and the density of the strings they use, going vastly from manipulating and creating strings with a tweed-like material, to that of a string that appears almost made out of metal. With this, they are allowed to a much more diverse spell base, and are also able to manipulate particular strings that are a lot more difficult to cut through. With the creation of a much stronger type of string, the magicians that practice String Magic are able to use it in a much more offensive manner, for example, in using a metallic type of string to cut at opponents, or defensively in countering an opponents hits, even with bladed weapons. Also, this magic is able to be cast over longer areas, particularly useful in establishing traps for opponents or for wielding multiple weapons via the manipulation of string. This particular power is much harder to come by, as it is much harder to master than the entry level spells of this magic. At its highest levels, casters of this magic are extremely capable of fantastic feats. One of these particular feats is that of String Body (糸身, Ito Mi), in which casters of this magic are able to turn their body into string at will. This allows for them to sustain much less damage when dealing with physical damage, and alternatively also allows them to transport themselves over vast distances as string. This allows them to lengthen and shorten parts of their body, particularly allowing people to deliver hits or avoid hits to a much more advanced level. Another particular feat of this magic is the able to control multiple objects with string at once, most notably used by Ktjn Greta, in which she demonstrates the ability to take control of upwards of fifty doll limbs at once to use in close range combat. Her abilities are known to be extremely hard to replicate, however are a testament to the depths of the power of String Magic. Extras * This article originally belonged to DC2, but due to inactivity, permission to take over this article was granted by Per. Category:Caster Magic Category:Magic